


That Aching Feeling

by ingthing (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Food, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: It's been aterriblylong day, and Victor's feet feel just as heavy as his heart.Hopefully, a visit to the florist can help.Please see the new chaptered posting of this AU for updates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I punched Victor's heart with a ton of happy couples to remind him how lonely and thirsty he is and kissed it a little better. But just a little.
> 
> Not beta'd, but I hope you'll enjoy this anyway!
> 
> I named Christophe's boyfriend Markus and his cat Jolie.

With every wedding comes a first consultation, and today, it's Victor's turn to meet another lucky couple. 

_This_ couple happens to be late.

It's already almost half-past one, half an hour past their scheduled meeting time, and Victor drums his fingers on his knee. His gaze flits between the café entrance and his watch; he could never complain about spending time at the Avenir Boutique Hotel's dining establishments— the food and drink are always first rate— but as good as the Avenir's café au lait is, smooth on his tongue and just the right level of bitterness, Victor wishes that punctuality were more valued. He could be brainstorming wedding themes by now, or even be well on his way to visit Yuuri at the floristry. 

He puts his cup down daintily on its saucer, and taps his phone awake to check for messages. Really, if JJ and Isabella intended on being late, the least they could do is send short notice. 

"You look annoyed, Victor." A rich, deep voice comes from the side of Victor's table. Looking up, Victor raises his eyebrows, recognizing the suited man standing there. 

"Chris." Grinning playfully, he slips his phone back into his jacket pocket. "What a coincidence that we would meet here!" 

"Oh, stop it." Christophe retorts, giving Victor a joking nudge. "You're well aware I'm the restaurant manager." 

He is very well aware of the fact. Chris is a longtime friend of his, dating back to when they still both worked in the wedding industry. Chris had decided it wasn't for him at some point, but, as the close friends they are, they still keep in regular contact. It's thanks to him that Victor's company gets complimentary after-coffee petit fours for having their numerous client meetings at the Avenir's café.

"Anyway, congratulations again on moving in with Markus!" Victor enthuses, patting Christophe's sleeve because he's unable to reach up to hug his friend. "I must admit, I'm jealous. You're absolutely glowing." Christophe does look healthier now than when he lived alone; it isn't that he wasn't healthy before, but living with one's lover yields certain benefits. It's been many years since Victor's last experienced it, and there's a weak squeezing in his chest at the realization.

"I can't believe it myself. It's already been three months, Victor— how time flies," Chris sighs dreamily, in his own world for a moment. "Well, I should check on the kitchen. We have some new trainees who need some _extra care and attention_." He exaggerates, with a quick roll of his eyes, and squeezes Victor's shoulder out of support. "You and your florist boy had better be next, and I expect updates." 

"I'm working on it," Victor assures. "Say hello to Markus and Jolie for me!" It had been a long time since Victor had seen Jolie, Chris' Persian cat, but he's sure she's as well as ever, lord knows that cat is spoiled to death.

Chris nods, winking in reply as he turns and walks away in the direction of metal double doors; they must lead to the kitchen. 

Alone again and clients yet to be seen, a full forty minutes after their meeting time, Victor exhales, taking another gulp of his coffee. Catching up with Chris is fun, but as with anything that reminds him of his pining, it leaves an ache in his chest. Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long for a distraction from his woes, because a young couple enters the restaurant shortly after Chris' departure, looking quite out of breath; it must be JJ and Isabella. 

Victor stands up, smiling amiably at the couple as they're guided over by the host. 

"JJ, Isabella," he extends a hand out to shake both of theirs. "Hello, I'm Victor." 

"Sorry we're so late," JJ apologizes loudly, making Victor hide a wince. "You just can't predict traffic in New York City, eh?" He laughs, another boisterous sound, and Isabella's eyes narrow with her smile. 

"That's right, JJ," Isabella lilts, glued to her fiancé's side. "The subway might be faster, but what matters is that we're here now." Victor could argue otherwise, his time having been wasted, but he smiles and stays silent as the young couple shuffle into their seats across from Victor. JJ pulls a chair out for Isabella, who grins and takes it. Once they're situated and their orders are taken, including a glass of water for Victor to chase his caffeine down with, Victor twines his fingers together on the table and looks at JJ and Isabella pleasantly. 

"It's very nice to meet you; it's a great honor to be the planner you consider for your special day," he says, voice defaulting to his genial business tone. "Have you heard of us before? Through other wedding celebrations, perhaps?"

"My friends here have had weddings planned by you, and they say you're the absolute _best_." Isabella replies, nodding excitedly. "JJ and I were at Lily and Matthew's wedding in April, and it was wonderful." 

"Ah, yes, at the converted industrial warehouse with the rustic decorations." Nodding in recognition, Victor takes out a small notebook and pen and jots the information down. "That was a beautiful day." 

"We want a wedding just as beautiful, no, even _more_ beautiful than that!" JJ proclaims, puffing his chest out. 

Isabella giggles, leaning closer to JJ. "Only the best for the king of the rink!" 

_Rink,_ Victor notes down. JJ must be a figure skater or a hockey player, judging by his Canadian accent. His mind is already at work thinking of possible associations to the ice.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to make your dreams a reality." Victor decrees. "Tell me, when are you lovebirds planning to be wed?" 

"I've always wanted a summer wedding, and we're thinking of getting married June of next year." Isabella explains. "It'll be off-season for skating, and we'll have plenty of time for a long honeymoon afterwards." 

"If I could, I would even elope with you right now!" Putting his iced tea down noisily, JJ declares. "But I'd wait _twenty_ years if it meant having the perfect wedding for you." 

"Oh, JJ!" 

Letting the sweethearts coo at each other for a while, Victor pulls out a periwinkle-colored folder (custom printed with _Weddings by V_ emblazoned in silver foil on the front) from his satchel, and directs his attention to the email print-out clipped to it.

"I see from your email that you're planning on a wedding of around 200 attendees." 

"Oh, we've upped that to 250." JJ interjects, "can't forget my aunt's son's in-laws." 

"Or the lovely people at _Skate Canada_." Isabella adds. "They've been _so_ supportive of you." 

Victor nods, mentally noting the large wedding size. If it were his own wedding, he'd prefer a smaller, more private affair with under 60 people, and combed silk table runners, and rose boutonnières for himself and Yuuri— 

He shakes his head before he can get too carried away. They hadn't even begun _dating_ , for heaven's sake. 

He gets through all the necessary questions, learns just enough about the couple to begin brainstorming, and bids JJ and Isabella goodbye with the gift of a box of bonbons and a _Weddings by V_ brochure. 

As much as Victor loves his job, it can be suffocating at times, and the bittersweetness in his mouth— whether from the coffee or the couple's interactions, Victor isn't sure— just makes his heart clench all the more.

He has an exhausting rest of the afternoon spent hand-writing thank you notes to clients, promptly discovering his fountain pen is out of ink, and briefing his unruly team of a teen-angst ridden Yurio, a heartbroken Georgi, and a fed-up Mila on JJ and Isabella's plans. Victor leaves as soon as possible, dragging himself down to the subway, through one line change, and up to the peaceful streets of his neighborhood. It would be more convenient to drive to work, but parking is hellishly expensive in Manhattan and taking the subway ensures that he passes by the florist on the way home. 

It's more like Victor's aim is to get to the _florist_ , actually, instead of to his apartment. He can't keep Makkachin waiting too long, but surely, just for a while, he can pop in to _Katsuki Flowers_ and regale Yuuri with his gripes. 

He pushes the glass-paned door open with a jingle of the bell, not even noticing the sign turned "closed" in the window. He blinks confusedly when most of the shop is dark, save a bright lamp by the counter that illuminates a dark mop of hair bent over a large notebook. Victor sighs in relief. Yuuri is still here.

"Hi," He calls, loud enough so Yuuri looks up. "May I come in? If you're okay with it."

"Oh, Victor." Yuuri stands up, rushing to the door to open it fully for the taller man. Victor looks like he's _drooping_ , shockingly, though his crisp shirt and impeccable suit are as dapper as ever. What could possibly have happened at work that caused him to feel like this? 

"I'm sorry, I know it's late and that you're closed." He sighs, following Yuuri to the counter. He sits on the tall stool in front of it and drops his bag beside himself, rolling his shoulders to stretch out his tense muscles and get the crick out of his neck. 

"No, that's okay. I was just finishing up with the accounts." Yuuri yawns (adorably, if Victor does say so himself,) and half-removes his glasses to pinch the tiredness out from between his eyes. "You look really worn out. What happened today?" 

For a second, Yuuri thinks he's crossed too far into Victor's personal life, and is about to apologize when Victor smiles the softest smile Yuuri thinks he's ever seen. 

"I'm better now." Victor replies, leaning his weight onto his elbows on the counter. "It was simply," his mind races, trying desperately not to blurt out that he'd been yearning for love ( _Yuuri_ ) the entire day. "It was simply a long day."

"Yeah," Yuuri nods, closing the accounts book with a loud clap. "It was a pretty long day here too. It's always like this when it's not the holidays."

Victor doesn't think Yuuri's "long day" is the same as _his_ "long day," but he rolls with it, in part because he wants to let what little hope resides in his heart survive.

"We have a new client," Victor announces, for lack of better conversation, "A Canadian couple, I think. They're being wed in the summer." 

" _This_ summer?" Yuuri angles his head forward, a concerned look crossing his face. Of course Yuuri would be concerned; it was already late March.

"Oh, no." Hastily, Victor clears up. " _Next_ summer. You won't be getting any more rogue flower orders, I can promise you that." 

"That _was_ pretty crazy," Yuuri chuckles to himself, and Victor blushes embarrassedly, remembering the insane order he'd placed at their first meeting.

"I admit that must have been a terrible first impression."

"It's alright," Yuuri shakes his head, propping his chin up with one hand. "You've more than redeemed it." The acknowledgement makes Victor's shoulders relax with relief, and he smiles wearily.

"I'm glad, then." He mumbles. It is impressive, the absolute calming effect Yuuri has on him. Just a few words is all it takes for Victor to feel the weight on his limbs and back and mind lift, though the one on his heart only lightens slightly. 

"Oh, right. I was going to give you something." Yuuri stands, shelving the accounts book on the rack next to the counter and stepping around his stool in the narrow space behind the counter. "Wait here."

Yuuri disappears into the back room without another word, and Victor blinks confusedly, still slow from fatigue. There's the sound of footsteps ascending stairs, some commotion above Victor, and then the same footsteps coming down the steps, and Yuuri reappears, a flat rabbit shaped plush in his hand. Victor's awake now, curiosity overtaking tiredness.

"We were cleaning the other day, and I found this toy we never gave Vic-chan." Yuuri explains, holding the toy out to Victor. "I figured Makkachin can't really play with toys now, but this one's soft enough that it might be nice- um, maybe it would be good as a pillow or a cuddle toy for her." When Victor proves too shocked to take the toy, Yuuri places it insistently on the table, sliding it to Victor's side. 

The thought of Makkachin, a big standard poodle, cuddled up with this tiny-in-comparison rabbit plush brings a grin to Victor's face, and he picks it up with a hum, staring quietly at the toy's blue gingham patterned canvas and beady embroidered features. There's a rather cute mint-green bow sewed at the rabbit's neck, and Victor wonders if it would be selfish to prop the rabbit— Yuuri's gift to Makkachin (and by extension, to Victor himself)— up on his bookshelf instead of letting Makkachin play with it. It would certainly match his decor.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Yuuri." He holds the rabbit to his chest, looking up to smile appreciatively at the rosy-cheeked florist in front of him. "I'll make sure Makkachin gets it; thank you." Yuuri nods, looking pleased that Victor accepted the gift. 

Yuuri settles back onto his stool and picks up his phone, checking the screen as Victor closes his eyes and drinks in the quiet tranquil of the flower shop. The grassy, fragrant aroma of the flowers surrounding them has quickly become one of his favorite smells. When he opens his eyes again, Yuuri is across him, looking a little awkward, with a pink flush blossoming on his cheeks. God, his eyelashes look so dark, shadowing his cheeks like that with the harsh light on them. Victor has to lean away to resist gravitating forward and pressing a kiss to Yuuri's browline. 

"Anyway," Victor murmurs, noting that it's almost seven. "Have you eaten yet? There's a little Italian place nearby that has the absolute best carbonara." 

Yuuri looks up from his phone, blinking at the mention of food. "We can go." He stands, stashing his phone in his back pocket and picking up the messenger bag on the floor behind the counter. Victor watches as he turns the corner around the counter and walks to the door, standing by it and waiting for Victor to follow. 

"Yuuri," He says, motioning at his own chest and feeling a wicked grin stretch across his face. "I think you've forgotten something."

Yuuri looks down at himself confusedly, and runs back behind the counter when he realizes his apron is still on. Victor laughs helplessly, and the smile's returned to his eyes when Yuuri reemerges from the back room, apron now taken off and hanging safely on the hooks next to the break area. 

"By the way, Yuuri, I'm treating you to dinner as thanks for Makkachin's new toy, and I won't take no for an answer." Victor states as he holds the door open for Yuuri.

"I'm not letting you pay for _my_ dinner, Victor." Yuuri retorts. "That's not fair." 

"It is if I'm willing. Just take the carbonara and _enjoy_ it." 

It takes a little more bickering before Yuuri begrudgingly sighs and concedes defeat, and Victor leaves for his apartment after dinner with his wallet two pasta dishes lighter, a warmth in his chest, and a smile on his lips. 

Perhaps there's some merit to being in love after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr [@ingthing!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/) I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingthing) under the same username.
> 
> You can see [the **art** I've drawn for this AU on my tumblr!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/florist-au)  
> 


End file.
